Dance With Me
by LadyCulebra
Summary: Lucius Malfoy didn't dance with his wife at his wedding. He would've preferred to dance with someone else. SiriusLucius Slash


DISCLAIMER: These characters do not belong to me, much to my chagrin, nor am I making any money by writing this. So what is the point, you may ask? Two hot guys going at it? Do you even have to ask??? SQUEE!  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Dance With Me  
  
Lucius Malfoy had recently married. For most people, this would be cause for celebration, but Lucius' marriage had been arranged, and while Narcissa Black was an undeniably beautiful and well-bred woman, she was not to Lucius' tastes. In fact, Lucius was not attracted to women at all, and had only married to continue his parent's noble lineage. He hadn't even danced with his wife at their wedding, preferring to brood in the corner of the room, glowering at anyone who so much as came near him. This was how he found himself drowning his sorrows at a pub in Muggle London, where no one would recognize him. Or so he had hoped.  
  
"Slumming it, eh?" asked an amused voice from beside him.  
  
Lucius' eyes slid closed with resentment, and didn't open while he replied. "What's it to you, Black?" he growled in a low voice, downing the rest of his fifth martini. "One might say the same of you, until they realized that you frequent places like this." Only after he finished speaking did Lucius turn to look at his unexpected and unwelcome companion. His silver eyes widened imperceptibly at the sight.  
  
He had always thought Sirius Black was handsome, far more attractive than the man's cousin, who Lucius had had the misfortune of marrying. However, the picture with which he was greeted left Lucius' trousers feeling a bit tight.  
  
Sirius was wearing black leather pants, a black silk shirt with only half the buttons fastened, and knee-high dragon leather boots. Lucius knew his mouth was hanging open slightly, but he couldn't be bothered to close it.  
  
Sirius noticed this and smirked knowingly. "Like what you see?" He laughed. "No wonder you're here looking like you just attended a funeral."  
  
Lucius shut his mouth with a snap and scowled at Sirius darkly. "Again, Black, what's it to you?" he asked angrily, looking away. There was no answer, and he slammed his empty glass down on the bar, nearly shattering it with his force. He stood and turned silver eyes, alive and smouldering with fury, on the other man. "What the fuck do you want, Black?" he snarled, his voice low and feral, bordering on homicidal. He closed the distance between them in seconds, glaring into dark brown eyes. "Come to gloat in my misery?" Lucius asked coldly, his voice no less furious.  
  
The bartender came to their section of the bar, sensing the brewing trouble. "Take it outside, you two," he told them gruffly.  
  
Sirius left first, letting his eyes linger on Lucius before walking out the door rather nonchalantly. Lucius reached into a pocket and pulled a note of Muggle money from it, tossing it on the bar. Then, without a word, he turned and left as well; seething with anger, blood still boiling.  
  
He hadn't gotten a block from the pub when a hand shot out of a dark alley, seized his collar, and slammed him roughly up against cold brick. "We weren't finished," came Sirius' voice, inches from Lucius' lips, puffs of the other man's breath harsh on his face.  
  
Lucius snarled wordlessly and attempted to shove Sirius away, but the other man's grip only tightened at his throat. "Did you have something you wanted to say to me, Black?" he spat venomously. "Or something you were going to do?" He lifted his chin indignantly, expecting Sirius to punch him; the man had proven he was capable of violent outbursts numerous times in the past.  
  
When Sirius next spoke, his voice had dropped an octave, sounding husky and somewhat breathless with what seemed like anticipation. "Why yes," he replied, tone amused, "there was something I wanted to say and do." While he spoke, he inched closer, and Lucius could make out Sirius' eyes in the dark, glassy with excitement.  
  
The grip on Lucius' collar had relaxed, but he didn't shove Sirius away. In fact, he didn't move at all. "Oh really?" he asked after a moment, voice free of anger, but no less intense.  
  
"I've seen the way you look at me," Sirius murmured. "At your own wedding, you were watching me dance with Remus, instead of dancing with Narcissa." Sirius used his body to pin Lucius to the brick wall, resting his arms on either side of the blonde head. Lucius raised an eyebrow when he felt the other man's erection dig into his thigh. "And just now, in the pub, you were practically fucking me with your eyes."  
  
"And what do you intend to do about that?" Lucius had barely finished speaking when Sirius' lips were crushed to his mouth hungrily, one hand clenched in blonde hair, the other working the button of Lucius' trousers.  
  
Lucius didn't think, merely reacted, both hands reaching out to seize Sirius' lapels, simultaneously pulling the man closer to kiss him more forcefully, and yanking the shirt open, sending buttons ricocheting down the alley. He let his hands drift lazily over the taut skin and smooth muscle of Sirius' chest and stomach.  
  
Lucius groaned when Sirius slid his hand into the front of his trousers, biting down sharply on the man's lip, drawing blood. He sucked at the wound, hands drifting down to unfasten Sirius' leather pants. He grinned toothily, like a hungry predator, sliding the trousers down to the man's knees.  
  
Then, with a grunt, Lucius spun him to face the wall, Sirius only just managing to prevent a collision between his face and the hard brick by splaying his hands in front of him to brace himself.  
  
Sirius turned and looked at Lucius curiously, but then closed his eyes and moaned when he felt the blonde right behind him, curled over him, cock pressed to his ass.  
  
Lucius rested his head lightly on Sirius' shoulder, not moving his lower half. He reached around to wrap his hand around Sirius' erection, stroking it slowly. "Look at me, Black," he murmured with a smirk. Sirius turned his head fractionally, looking through a small slit of one heavily lidded brown eye. Lucius murmured a spell under his breath, wand tucked up his sleeve. "Who are you dancing with now?" he asked, voice low with lust as he plunged himself to the hilt inside of Sirius.  
  
The spell Lucius had cast had been a Lubrication Charm, but since Sirius hadn't been prepared, he'd had to bite his lip to stifle a scream of mingled pain and pleasure that had been ripped from him.  
  
Lucius didn't pause, instead immediately thrusting forcefully, angling himself to brush Sirius' prostate, causing the man to forget the pain for the blinding ecstasy.  
  
Lucius stroked Sirius' cock in time with his thrusts, his other hand clasped on the man's hip to control their rhythm. As Lucius pounded furiously into Sirius, their actions seemed very much like a feverish yet intricate dance, progressing with an almost violent pace towards its climax.  
  
Lucius felt Sirius tense around him as the dark-haired man came, groaning and panting. The extra pressure set Lucius off, his own completion almost stealing his breath, and as he came, he sank his teeth into Sirius' shoulder to muffle his cry of ecstasy.  
  
They both stood quite still, regaining their composure, Lucius using Sirius for support, the brick wall the only thing preventing Sirius from collapsing. After what seemed like an eternity, Lucius pulled away; fastidiously putting himself right and watching Sirius do the same out of the corner of his eye.  
  
The dark-haired man laughed as he tried to button his shirt, finally opting to shed it altogether. "You're an excellent dancer," he commented with a smirk. "Narcissa will be so upset she didn't get to dance with you at your wedding."  
  
Lucius snorted. "Who says she finds out?"  
  
Sirius laughed again. "You'll have to at least once. Carry on the lineage and so forth." Lucius simply rolled his eyes. "If you're ever in need of a dancing partner, you know where to find me," Sirius said, eyes sparkling.  
  
Lucius turned without a word and left the alley, not showing it outwardly, but grateful for the offer, and anticipating their next dance more than any he was forced to perform with his wife. 


End file.
